


The Best Birthday Present

by 15stepping



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15stepping/pseuds/15stepping
Summary: After Aethelswith 18th birthday, rumors start to circulate about what happened between her and King Harald on that night. 1930s au





	The Best Birthday Present

Aethelswith hummed Fred Astaire’s song “Cheek to Cheek”, as she played through the events that passed two days ago at her 18th birthday party. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way they danced together like they were the only two people in the world. The way his blue eyes bore into hers with such bliss. His soft lips that swallowed her’s in a sweet embrace. Thinking back to where his sweet mouth would touch other places that night. She hoped that he would send her a letter or secretly send her a telegram, or perhaps he would be bold and call her.   
At this point, her family was a little worried as they sat around the breakfast table. Judith was especially worried for her. Aethelswith was always so sensible. Didn’t she know that falling in loved almost always ended poorly for their family? Judith’s eyes flitted to the door in a panic. Where was her so-called husband? 

“Aethelswith, honey, will you past the jam?” Judith asked her daughter prying Aethelswith from her absent-mindedness. 

“ Oh yes, mother,” She replied half paying attention as she passed the jar.

“Aethelswith, honey, this is the maple syrup,” Judith said as Alfred and Aethelred snickered. A blush covered Aethelswith face as she came up with an excuse,

“Sorry, mother. I just have a lot on my mind lately. You know, with the new polio wing in the children’s Hospital I opened in London. I’ve just been thinking about it lately.” she explained quickly, but Aethelred snigger cut in and he began teasing her.

“Is that really was on your mind? You sure it’s not that man I saw you with. What was his name again? H-” but Aethelred was cut off with Aethelswith sharp heel stabbing into her brother’s foot. A pained look came across his face as he resigned himself back to his breakfast.

 

As soon she had conquered one foe, her father Crowned Prince Aethelwulf smashed his way through the dining room’s doors finally causing her grandfather Ecbert to pay attention to the conversation. Her father’s face was beet red, and the whole family could tell he was in one of his tempers. He waved her the staff to leave and slammed the doors behind them. In hard thwack, the morning newspaper landed on the dining room table.

“Aethelswith, Tell me what. is. this?!” he fumed. Not thinking beforehand or taking a look at the headline, she answered in a distinct matter of fact voice

“ A newspaper, father,” she replied. Her father's face was nearly two shades redder than it usually was, but she knew her father would never lash out on his children.

“Yes, I can see that. Can you read the headline aloud for us?” he hissed. Now it was Aethelswith turn to blush several shades of red.  
Crown Princess Aethelswith of England in Illictous Affair with King Harald of Norway???  
Forbidden Romance For England’s Perfect Princess  
July 14, 1939  
A reliable source, called Mr. Black, reported to the Winchester Times that during Princess Aethelswith 18th birthday celebration, with nearly 500 guests, she and King Harald of Norway snuck away for an Illictous rendez-vous just before the fireworks went off at midnight. Full Story A5.

 

“Father, I can explain it is nothing like this newspaper says” Aethelswith convincing replied knowing full well that this newspaper might know more than she would like.


End file.
